manbuycowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Demon in the Cellar
Howard wants to make spotted dick but can’t find the raisins. He and Rufus go journey to Hell to ask Great Auntie Beatrix where to find them, by way of the Neverending Stairway to Hell in the Cellar. Bigon, the gatekeeper of the Neverending Stairway to Hell, places a curse on Rufus for making fun of his name. Rufus may enter the gates of Hell, but once he returns back through he will lose part of his soul. They take the Hellivator down to the Nazi level and meet Great Auntie Beatrix who tells them the raisins are in the Raisin Cupboard in the jar marked raisins. She introduces them to her dear friend, Hitler, who uses his Magic Ring to transport them back to Great Auntie Beatrix’s House, bypassing the stairway and Bigon’s curse. The TV plays an interview with the chancellor of the exchequer, George Osborne, which is Hitler in disguise. Characters Plot *Rufus *Howard *Bigon *Great Auntie Beatrix *Hitler *Dicky Smith (The The The News) *Johnny Doo (end song) *George Osbourne (Hitler in disguise on the news) *Suzie Mentioned *Mr Fluck (an impression by Howard regarding spotted dick) *Uncle Bill the cat killer *Uncle Mick – Rufus refered to him as something alarming to see behind a door Sketches *Seven Deadly Cythia *Grett Binchleaf *Dennis Quaid *Mike *Mr Fluck Chats *Avon Lady Sketches *Seven Deadly Cythia I Greed with Hobo Joe *Binchleaf Teaser – Granny Smith *Fluck the Butcher *Doctor Doctor ** Seven Deadly Cythia II Gluttony *The Unbelievable Big, with Dennis Quaid ** Seven Deadly Cythia III Wrath *Mike the Zookeeper ** Seven Deadly Cythia IV Sloth *** Seven Deadly Cythia V Pride Running Gags Dead Dogs – 0 Chicken Noise – 1 *Seven Deadly Cythia V - Pride Devices *Neverending Stairway to Hell *Magic Ring *Hellivator Rooms and Cupboards *Cellar *Raisin Cupboard Other *Door – When Rufus was a child, he lived in Howard’s shed and he didn’t have a door then either. *Beryl – Name of liquidized Avon lady. Stings *Seven Deadly Cythia – x7 *Time Machene by Bigon *My Name is Fluck *This is The The The News ? Quotes Trivia Fluck the Butcher was originally a solo improv by Howard, and the customer was edited into it later by Rufus. Song was originally credited to Funky Colin according to the film poster. There was a lot of improvisation around Bigon's name that was cut down just to 'hello my name's Bigon' Fluck the butcher was originally going to end with Seven Deadly Cythia arriving and shooting Mr Fluck for being too proud of his sausages. The customer wishes he'd thought of shooting Fluck, and gets Cythia for being envious of her. This would have completed all seven deadly sins. Differences from original release Opening Scene Originally there were more lines about the cellar door taking a long time to open Staircase to Hell Added sound effects, and changed the 'Never-ending' joke. The Avon Lady story was requisitioned by Howard from a classmate at drama school. Links to Other Episodes Rufus says they have sacked Mr Fluck from the podcast, perhaps inciting him to take over in The Intruder in the House. Johnny Doo sings the end song, who was heard from in the previous episode